Dead on Arrival
Dead on Arrival is the twenty-second episode in season seven of . Synopsis During the reality show Marrying Kind, the woman chosen by the Prince Charming to be his wife is murdered. The main suspect is the one who was rejected. Then, the CSIs delve into the scandalous world of TV dating shows. They discover that some of the contestants weren't in the program to find a husband. Also, Horatio tries to protect one of the women from a man who was spying on them by a window. Plot The cameras are rolling for the finale of the reality show The Marrying Kind: bachelor Neil Palmer rejects Kaitlin Sawyer in favor of Grace Carlson. But when Neil opens the limo door to tell Grace he's chosen her, he's greeted with a horrifying sight: the young woman is dead in the back of the car! When the Miami team arrives, Natalia recognizes the show immediately. Horatio speaks with the host, Myles Martini, who tells Horatio Neil was about to propose to Grace--and, as Natalia points out, make her a million dollars richer. Delko and Natalia examine the limo and Delko notices that the pointed stopper is missing from one of the bottles of alcohol, leading the pair to suspect that the stopper is the murder weapon. Calleigh questions the limo driver, who admits that he was away from the limo for almost thirty minutes while the crew searched for the missing bachelor. Horatio asks Neil about his disappearance, and the man admits he got momentary cold feet, but that he genuinely fell for Grace. In the morgue, Kyle brings Dr. Price a set of X-rays and notices her popping a pill, which she claims is just aspirin. She dismisses his skepticism and tells him she needs a sex kit on Grace. Natalia and Ryan study the video footage from Grace and Kaitlin's limos and are surprised when both cut out around the same time. They notice that Kaitlin turned her own camera off, prompting Horatio to visit her at the hotel where the girls stay after Neil votes them off the show. Kaitlin admits she turned off her camera to cry; she got too wrapped up in the show. Noticing a scar on her neck, Horatio points out that she seems different from the other girls, and she comments that she's had some setbacks in life. Delko and Calleigh recover a set of wires from the scene and Ryan matches a print on them to the host, Myles. Myles tells her it's his wireless transceiver and that it must have been stolen. He used it to turn off the cameras when he hooked up with the girls on the show--but denied ever sleeping with Grace. The sex kit proves to be a match for Neil, and then man insists that it was consensual. When asked about skin under her nails, he tells Horatio and Tripp that Grace mentioned fighting with some girls at the mansion to him. Calleigh and Delko question Marisa Dixon and Erica Zabel, Grace's roommates. When asked about a cut on her hand, Marisa reluctantly admits that she shredded some clothes Grace won in a challenge. Marisa denies ever getting into a physical altercation with Grace. On the video footage from the house, Natalia and Ryan notice a peeping tom and use the facial recognition system to identify him as Russell Keener, a man with a history of assault. Ryan and Horatio have the man brought in, but he claims that he was simply looking for a party to crash, but when he went over and saw a couple of crew members, he left without bothering anyone. Unsettled by his attitude, Horatio arrests him for trespassing. Continuing to view the video footage, Natalia discovers Marisa and Grace getting into a fight that turned physical. Calleigh confronts Marisa about her lie, but Marisa insists the fight was staged. Unlike the others, she wasn't in it to meet a man, but to get an acting contract. She got the fish she wanted: the William Morris Agency. Horatio and Delko go to question Kaitlin again and find her missing--and discover the bloody bottle stopper. Travers finds another substance on it, a neurotoxin found in snake venom, allowing Natalia to crack the case. Recalling that Marisa and Neil had a spa treatment date that included a snake venom treatment, she has the girl arrested. Marisa admits that she made a deal with Neil at the beginning of the show: if he picked her, she'd let him have $750,000 of the million dollars, taking only a quarter for herself. When he fell for Grace and eliminated Marisa, going back on their deal, she decided to take something from him. She stole the transceiver and turned off the camera in the limo--right before getting in and stabbing Grace. Bothered by Kaitlin's disappearance, Tripp does a little digging and learns her real name is Marjorie Kemp--and that as a child she was a victim of an attack that almost killed her. Her attacker was none other than Russell Keener. Myles tells Ryan that all the women are given cell phones as consolation prizes after being voted off--and that the cell phones contain GPS trackers. Horatio and Ryan track Kaitlin to a dock and find Russell by the water. Russell tells them he recognized Kaitlin when he saw her on TV by the scar on her neck--the scar he gave her. Horatio finds Kaitlin tied up in an ice bin on a boat and rescues her, while Ryan promises Russell that he'll serve a life sentence for what he's done. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista *Megalyn Echikunwoke as Tara Price Guest Cast * Evan Ellingson as Kyle Harmon * Boti Ann Bliss as Maxine Valera * Christopher Redman as Michael Travers * Diedrich Bader as Myles Martini * Kelly Overton as Kaitlin Sawyer * Jordan Belfi as Neil Palmer * Adrianne Palicki as Marisa Dixon * Austin Highsmith as Grace Carlson * Mike Pniewski as Russell Keener * Russell Richardson as Cody Barton * Joy Leslie as Erica Zabel * Tiffany Brouwer as Cocktail Waitress See Also Category:CSI: Miami Episodes